Prince of Babysitting
by ChinkyCandie
Summary: The No.1 1st Stringer and No. 1 2nd Stringer are tasked with babysitting a 2YO toddler each for 3 days. What would possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The audience was watching in awe; Japan's No.1 U-17 Representative Hoo Byodoin versus first year middle schooler Ryoma Echizen. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats…

"Hey!"

The audience turned their heads to the owner of that childish voice. There, stood behind the almighty Hoo, stood a female toddler, who could be no more than two years old. She was cuddling a teddy bear. Oni Jujiroh could not help but soften his facial expression. He adored children.

"Help me!"

"Playing tennis." Hoo replied.

The toddler pouted.

Hoo sighed since he had no intention of making a child cry and gave in to help this small toddler. "What do you need help with?"

"Who is Hoo Byodoin?"

Hoo raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ne-chan say he is oni-san."

Hoo did not expect that at all. He looked around and saw no sign on his own younger sister. As far as he was concerned, he had only one younger sister, not two. Unless, of course, this was some practical joke.

Hoo watched the toddler and she stared back. Where was his younger sister? Surely she would not let a child go somewhere on her own.

"Ugh." A weak male voiced was heard. It was Kazuya Tokugawa coughing up blood. The toddler saw him and ran to him. "You sick! I call ne-chan!"

Hoo braced himself. He was going to see his younger sister, whom he has not seen for three years.

"Ne-chan!" The toddler yelled as loud as she could.

A girl appeared behind a tree, smiling.

'She was hiding behind a tree.' Hoo thought. 'Great I somehow have another sister.'

Hoo watched what was going on. He saw his younger sister help Kazuya stand up, He was filled with rage. He stomped up to her. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Ne-chan, he mean." The toddler noted.

Hoo stared at her and she stared back.

"Hana, answer my question."

Hana, Hoo's known younger sister, stared at him and sighed at his impatience. "I wanted to introduce you to your new younger sister."

"You could have told me over the phone or told me as soon as she was born."

"You said you cannot be surprised. I wanted to prove you wrong." Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, what is her name?"

"Ask her. She can speak and understand."

Hoo turned his attention to his newly discovered sister. "What is your name?"

"Hona Byodoin. I is two." Hona answered proudly.

Hoo nodded.

Hana left the two of them (Hoo felt awkward) and attended to the injured Kazuya. He stared at her but she smiled back. "You have a younger brother now. He was born on the same day as Hona. His name is Kaita. Your ne-chan, Kaho, should arrive here tomorrow to show him to you."

"How do you know this?" Kazuya asked in a demanding manner.

"Both our mothers were in the same hospital room. I became friends with your ne-chan. Kaita and Hona are friends with each other."

Hoo heard this and he was annoyed. Why would his newly discovered sister be friends with Kazuya's newly discovered brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Hoo Hyodoin was still processing that fact that he had another sister. He postponed his match with that arrogant first year middle schooler, Ryoma Echizen, because he knew his toddler sister would distract him. Yesterday, Hana Byodoin told Hona Byodoin that Hoo was her older brother. Since then, Hona had been annoying him non-stop, albeit in an adorable way.

Kazuya Tokugawa was waiting anxiously for his older sister and his new younger brother. He has always liked Ryoma Echizen because he was the youngest in the camp and he had always wanted a younger brother. Now he has one. His secret desire was coming true.

Kaho Tokugawa was at the camp gate and waved to Kazuya. He walked to the gate and opened it. Kaho hugged her younger brother and introduced Kaita Tokugawa to him. Hana and Hona were there too. Kaho hugged Hana while Hona and Kaita hugged and ran off happily to play childish games.

Hoo was not happy at all. So his sisters were friends with the Tokugawa family. The mere thought made him sick. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized that the two toddlers were unsupervised and walked around to find them. Fortunately, Jujiroh Oni was watching them. He was playing with them. That was new; he never knew Jujiroh was so good with children.

The Tokugawa siblings and Hana came into the camp building and watched the two toddlers play. For some reason, Kazuya could not keep his eyes off of Hana. Luckily, Hoo was oblivious to this.

The other camp participants came into the Lounge as well and noticed Hona from yesterday and a new male toddler around the same age, playing around Jujiroh. They all discovered that the male toddler was Kazuya's new younger brother, Kaita Tokugawa.

Kaho and Hana were whispering and laughing at the same time. Hoo and Kazuya were extremely curious. What could they be talking about?

"Oni-san," Hana began, "Can you watch Hona for three days? I have a doctor's appointment nearby."

'What? Is she asking me to take care of this child?' Hoo thought.

"Kazuya, could you do the same? Dad was admitted into hospital yesterday so I thought I would visit him."

Kazuya simply nodded.

"Hey Hona, can you stay here with oni-san? Ne-chan go see doctor."

"Okay. I be trouble for oni-san!" Hona happily said.

Hoo facepalmed.

Kaho and Hana left their toddler siblings in the care of their siblings and left the camp for three days.

"I want to know how well both of them will do." Hana wondered.

"This is a good idea."

What they both said before leaving was a lie. It was a test to see what their brothers would do to their new toddler siblings. Fortunately, they left toddler supplies for their brothers.

"Let the fun begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hoo Byodoin and Kazuya Tokugawa could not believe themselves. They were asked by their sisters to watch over their toddler siblings. Hona Byodoin already mentioned she was going to cause lots of trouble for Hoo. He needed to learn to be patient. It was not a good look for him to make Hona cry. Who knows what Hana would do to him if he did? Kazuya, on the other hand, was secretly happy. He had a younger brother, even though he was only two, the annoying troublesome age.

What bothered both of them was the fact that their toddler siblings were very friendly toward each other. They had to put up with each other to watch their toddler siblings. Hoo mentally facepalmed.

"Oni-san! We go play!" Hona happily said.

"Aniki, we go play!" Kaita said happily too.

Both of them grabbed their brother's hands and led them to the garden. Both toddlers were happy playing together. They were being dirty, throwing dirt at each other. Both Kazuya and Hoo had no idea what was going on. They needed to go through the toddler supplies for clean clothes after they stopped playing with dirt.

"Why me?" Hoo said aloud.

"I think it's a great idea." Shuji Tanegashima approached him.

"How so?"

"Get to know your new sister! She may be troublesome but you will come to like her."

"I would love to see my own younger sister but I cannot." Jujiroh Oni mentioned. He spent far too long away from his sister. He made up for this by playing with orphaned children.

Hoo sighed. Hana was enough trouble as it was. Now he had to look after an even more troublesome sister.

Hoo and Kazuya watched their new siblings. They looked like they could be twins. They were so similar. They were born on the same day, they were the same troublesome age of two, and they both liked each other's company. Hoo watched Hona and Kaita hug happily. He felt very uncomfortable and jealous. Kazuya just shook his head, without smiling. So his siblings were close to his arch-nemesis' siblings. That was the last thing he needed. Unfortunately, for him, he had to put up with Hoo because his younger brother was happy with his younger sister.

Kazuya had a strange thought. What if…all three of them married each other? Kazuya mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? That thought is far too early to think about.

But…Hana is much nicer than her older brother. Hona is much more playful than her older brother. Well, that is to be expected, she is, after all, only two, like his brother.


End file.
